


School's Closed

by mintoctopusgirl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheerleader, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Job, High School, Locker Room, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintoctopusgirl/pseuds/mintoctopusgirl
Summary: Star and Marco go to school, but where is everyone?





	School's Closed

"Are you ready, Star?"

Star looks up at Marco. She wasn't ready. And to hear these words from her best friend, she was afraid. It was something that she was expecting to happen, but now that Marco got into her skin, it was something she dreaded. 

A disgruntled Marco watches Star throwing herself off the bed. She wasn't ready for school at all. She scrambles to pack her things and frantically gets changed and her hair done with the help of her wand. Star, smelling all nice with a hastily packed backpack slung over her shoulder, walks up to the Marco who has stood there waiting.

"Ready, Marco!" chirped Star.  
"Yeah," Marco responds. "Your dress is inside out and your socks don't match."

An annoyed Star stares at her wardrobe malfunction, signals for Marco to make no further comment, and closes the door for her to fix her outfit in private. Marco sighs, and smiles. That was typical of Star. Typical of the girl he fell in love with. 

It has been two months since the two of them started dating, sharing a comfortable closeness with each other over the summer. The two have kept their relationship on the down-low, keeping it pretty much to themselves. Together they now face a bigger challenge: taking their affection for each other to Echo Creek Academy, as the new school year begins.

"There. Better now?"

Marco looks over his shoulder at Star, now prim and proper, and nods back at her. The boy takes her hand and, with the other, slices open a portal with his dimensional scissors to warp them instantly to school. The couple leaps through it and land on the school grounds on the other side.

"Made it. But we should get ourselves to class soon, Star."  
"Hold on, Marco. Shouldn't the school be a little more bustling than this? Where is everyone?"

Star made a good point. The school was eerily quiet, with none of the chattering students in sight. Maybe they're all in class, Marco thought, but no. Even then, the classrooms of Echo Creek were not soundproof.

"No students, no teachers. I don't even see a custodian."   
"How about we head to class, Marco. See if anyone else is there. I mean, there's clearly no one around."

Marco cautiously agrees, his head wrapped around this school day mystery. He walks down the vacant corridor with Star to their classroom, noticing the emptiness of the other classrooms, before finally ending up at theirs. Star pushes down on the handle and cracks the door open. 

No one. Their classroom as empty as the rest of the school has been. 

Seemingly unperturbed, Star enters the empty classroom, drops her bag and perches herself on Marco's desk, right at the front row.

"Hey," says Marco, sitting next to Star. "Maybe we should check the school websi–." 

Marco is tugged by his collar and is forcefully hurled towards Star for a kiss on the lips. Marco pulls his head back for a moment, trying to get a sense of what the heck just happened.

"We're in school, Star."   
"With no one in it, Marco."   
"You can't be sure of that." 

"Yes I can," rebuts Star, holding up a piece of paper. "It's the ECA possum something or other Day. I picked up this memo from the notice board while you were busy looking around. School's closed."

"We're alone, Marco," Star asserts. "Just you and me."

Star brings her boyfriend close again, and they lock lips. Marco leans in a spot more comfortable for an impromptu make out session as their tongues feel each other. Star yanks Marco's hoodie zipper down and slips her hands onto Marco's chest, holding him close to her own. 

"Omigosh. Marco, stop. We ARE alone right now. We can pretty much do this anywhere we want."  
"But I'm fine right here."  
"C'mon. There has to be someplace else we can be."

Marco thought hard for a while. Star was right. The school was deserted. They could make out in other places around here. The teacher's lounge. But that was probably locked. The library. Slamming against the shelves kissing the heck out of each other, but that was probably locked too. No need to mention the chemistry lab. And then it hits him. There has been one place in this school practically out-of-bounds for him his entire adolescence.

"The girls' locker room," suggests Marco.  
"Wow, you perv'," Star teases.  
"It's a little cliché, I know."  
"No, no. I like that idea."

"Let's go."

The excitement brews within Star and Marco as they head out of the classroom with their things and head down to the girls' locker room. Approaching the entrance, Star nudges Marco to take the honour and open the forbidden door himself. Marco hesitates for the moment, not being used to breaking rules like this, but having already first-based in the classroom, Marco is now too buzzed to mull over things. He slams his hand on the handle. Unlocked. Star puts her hand on his, and they open the door together. 

Sunlight pierces through the unlit room as Marco takes a peek through. Marco takes a breath and they both step forward, allowing the door to close behind them. Star turns and locates the light switch. Click. Fluorescent light floods the room, illuminating the benches and lockers.

Marco takes a look around. The girls' locker room was musty and humid, but still far from that the stuffy cesspool that is the body-spray-scented boys' locker room. Marco signals for Star to latch the door, just in case. Star does so, and the two go further inside, scanning the rows of lockers.

"Look, Marco," says Star, prodding him. "Skateboard stickers."

Marco fixes his gaze on the locker Star is gesturing at. Third from the right, was a locker with stickers of skateboard brands, slogans and one particular one of a skateboard that looked familiar.

"Jackie," Marco mutters under his breath.  
"Wanna open it?" suggests Star.  
"What? N-no. We've broken enough rules as it is. Besides, it's locked."  
"With a three-digit combination lock. And I know the code."  
"W- how?"  
"Jackie brought me here once."  
"And you made sure to– hey, what are you doing?!"

Star goes up and fiddles with the combination lock. 1-3-4. It clicks open. She opens it up like an unwrapped present for Marco, who stands by, visibly uncomfortable with the invasion of privacy. Curiosity piqued, he ultimately takes a look after a moment's contemplation, though there wasn't a lot to see. 

Aside from the feminine sprays and hair products on the top shelf, one other thing caught Marco's eyes. It was a sports bra he recognised. It was Jackie's sports bra, navy blue with orange stripe and the cups that held her ample bosoms firm during Phys. Ed. as she rocked the court beating all the boys at basketball. 

Star snatches it off its hanger and entices Marco to take a whiff.

"Hey! Whoa, Star! Easy! We're not supposed to be here, remember?"  
"I won't have them this large y'know," says Star, hovering the sports bra over her own chest. "I like mine the way they are. I mean, would you have liked me differently if I had these ones?"  
"C'mon, Star. You kn– hey!"

Star forcibly unbuckles Marco's pants and pulls them down, revealing a bulge pressing on his underwear. Star glares back at Marco.

"Star, please."

She ignores him and tugs on the elastic band of his briefs, Marco's semi-erect manhood slumping out over it, tip wet. It is only here that Star realises what she has done. Marco's hesitation over bust sizes had compelled her to depants her best friend, who now stands half-nude before her, helplessly attempting to cover his shame.

"Star, no…"

With the sports bra in hand, she decides to sandwich Marco's stiffy between the cups and jerk him off with it using slow horizontal movements. Marco winces over this highly embarrassing and unexpected turn of events, whimpering with every tug. He never wanted Star to see him like this this soon in their relationship.

But soon shame turned to pleasure, as the endorphins slowly build. Marco is now completely aroused as the soft padding rubbed against his rock-solid member. He was the safe kid. This was wrong. Wrong for several reasons. But Marco didn't care anymore. He was being jacked-off by his best friend, with the sports bra of his ex, in the girls' locker room, within school grounds. Everything was wrong about this, but it felt… so… 

Marco let's out a holler, shooting his load. Warm streaks of white spill out onto the sports bra, Star getting some on her face. Marco see what he has done.

"Holy crap. S-Star. I'm sorry. I wouldn't–"  
"No, Marco. It's alright." assures Star, wiping off the facial with her finger and examining the string of bodily fluid. "Wow, Marco. Was this your first?"  
"Yeah," Marco responds. "It is. Jackie and I never got this far."  
"It's also my first time. I've never actually done that before. I'm sorry, too."  
"Then how'd you know how to... y'know."  
"You hear things, kinda. Girl talk. So I thought I could give it a try."

Marco leans forward and kisses Star as a gesture of appreciation. It was a stupid thing to do, but there's never any proper etiquette for such things. Star takes a breath, looks back at Marco and ponders.

"Hey, Marco. How soon do you think you could get going again."

"what... Oh. Oh, wow."

Star stands up and lifts her skirt. She's soaked through her leggings. She had been teasing herself with her spare hand while doing the whole thing with Marco.

"Marco, I want you inside me. I know it's a big decision, but I feel ready for it."  
"Are you sure about this? I love you so much, Star, but isn't this going too fast?"  
"I know, but. Could you try to... y'know?"  
"Well, i-it doesn't work like that, Star. I mean I certainly could try, but–"  
"Please?"  
"Yeah, okay. It could take a while though."  
"Alright. You do your thing. I'll be right back."

Star goes off to give her face, and the soiled bra a rinse. She manages to get the superficial cum stains off the padding, but knows that more will need to be done. Sir Lavabo can take care of these. No questions asked, thought Star. Patting her face dry with paper towels, Star strips out of her damp leggings and runs it through the sink as well, looking through the mirror above the sink. Star gets an idea.

Meanwhile, Marco had continued with the rebooting process of his partially-flaccid friend, frantically yet gently coaxing it to come back to life. And all this because Star wanted him to. Marco grovels with this absurd idea though what came next would be the last thing he would expect to happen.

"Hey, Marco."

The boy looks up, and out from the corner came Star, who exchanged her dress and leggings for an Echo Creek Academy cheerleader outfit, her hair dolled up into a ponytail.

"What do you think?" asks Star, exposing her lack of undergarments to Marco.

Marco was dumbfounded. Underlying nudity aside, Star was totally hot. Her slender body wrapped in the Echo Creek colours approaching him, shoulders bare, midriff peeking.

"Wait. Whose outfit is that?"  
"Brittney's. Janna taught me how to pick locks."  
"You broke into– Star, this has gone a little too f–"

Marco is cut short. Silenced, while Star continues where she left off in the classroom. She grabs Marco's cock and slips it into her mouth, sucking on it and liberally coating it in her spit. Star goes for it, bobbing her head back and forth, feeling it stiffen, as Marco buckles under the euphoria. Putting his free hands to work, Marco reaches under Star's top and begins fondling her breasts to return the favour. Softly kneading them, small though they were, her nipples still apparently aroused from earlier. He toys with her soft round tits, massaging them round his fingers, gradually going under her arms towards the back of her outfit, grazing the sides of Star's wings.

Star gags.

A determined Marco continues working on her wings, gently stroking the sides up and down. Star protests, but is muffled by the thing at the edge of her throat. The wings flutter as Marco finds a sweet spot. He rubs them more intensely. The exploratory foreplay eventually forces Star's loins to spill as she crumbles under her knees. Star chokes as she withdraws the dick from her mouth, gasping for air.

"Oh, cranberries. Marco. Marco, I need you now."  
"Need me where?"

Star lays down on the bench and spreads her legs, assuming a position in the hopes that Marco gets the right idea. Marco looks on, having never seen this end of Star before, a third heart mark above her snatch staring back at him. Star visibly wet from the mini-orgasm, he dips his head between her legs and glazes his tongue with her surprisingly saccharine juices, licking around her labia as Star quivers, eventually slipping his tongue into Star. Star's legs clamp uncontrollably around Marco's neck as he works his tongue on a diagonal, allowing her clit to get some of the action against his taste buds. Star frantically jostles Marco and gestures towards her crotch. Marco takes the hint. He stops the foreplay to assume a coital position. He looks at Star, giving the frenziedly nodding princess a chance back out.

"Go for it, Marco. I trust you."

Within a moment's notice, Star's overflowing juices violently squelch out of her snatch as Marco plunges his saliva-coated penis up her butthole. She lets out a yell, the hearts on her cheeks flushing white. Star stifles her moans as her body squirms with each thrust of Marco's hips as he reaches her insides with gentle rhythmic cycles. 

Perhaps Star wanted Marco to slam into her cervix, but it bothered neither Marco or Star right now. Either way, this was nothing like Star ever felt before in her life. Like a completely different kind of magic. The exhilaration of trespassing and breaking into school property developing the perfect catalyst for a tryst. Star and Marco expressing their deepest, most intimate desires for each other through the sacred act of love-making, as inexperienced as they were.

Marco steps up his movements, vigorously plowing into Star as she moans Marco's name in pleasure. This felt nothing like the bra from earlier. This was real. Marco was being embraced by Star's insides. He sticks two fingers into her vagina, dipping them in and out, alternating his movements with each hip thrust, as more fluid seeped out. Warm as it was moist, yet soft and delicate, her organic lubrication coating his fingers from within. 

Pounding her over and over with every soft squeal from Star, Marco hits his breaking point, and feels his throbbing unit blow his second load inside of Star. She feels the warm drizzle of ejaculate inside her body and tingle in exuberance. Penis still pulsing, Marco withdraws mid-shot and sprays the rest of it on her abdomen, as his fluids drip out of Star's anus.

The exhausted couple fall over themselves, sweat and other fluids dripping onto the concrete floor. Marco lounges against a locker, his pecker flopping to its side. The two catch their breath, exchanging bashful looks, and hold hands. They maintain a gaze for several minutes, watching each other's bodies rise and fall with each breath.

"Shower?" Marco asks.  
"Yeah." says Star. "I could use one."

Marco helps the exhausted Star up and the two of them strip whatever clothing they have left on and hit the same stall. They stay under the showers for an extended period of time to help each other wash up, fondling every calf, arm, body and breast involved in their love-making as they went, to make sure no evidence of their misconduct lingers around their bodies or the shower floor. Wrapping it up with a warm, tender embrace, Marco cuts the water and ransacks the paper towel dispenser for them to dry themselves the best they can.

"Why didn't you go all the way?" asked Star, gently wiping between her legs.  
"I don't know. I feel there will be a right time and place for that," Marco explains. "This was special, but I want our moment to be more than special when the time comes. We'll be there someday, Star."

Star smiles and kisses Marco on the cheek. They slip their original clothes back on, Marco donning his signature red hoodie. Marco grabs a mop to give the floor and benches a once-over, as Star gathers the defiled sports bra and cheerleading outfit, reminding Marco that they will have to slip these back into the lockers before the day is done. Marco helps Star stash them into her bag for the Royal Laundromat. 

With their last checks around the locker room complete, Marco rips another hole in the fabric of space for them to warp back home.

"Thanks, Star. This... this was fun."  
"Our little secret."  
"Yeah," Marco says, tenderly holding Star as they cross over through the portal, which closes behind them.


End file.
